


Hot Midvale Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mother/daughter incest, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and her mother Eliza heat up after Alex's and Maggie's break up.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Eliza Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Hot Midvale Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rareshipper96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is another requested story
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It had been 3 weeks since her break up with Maggie and Alex was miserable, she had not slept for 3 days because sleeping in that bed alone was painful, she and Maggie had spent many nights in that bed together sleeping and making love so Alex decided to go home back to Midvale, she didn’t want to bother Kara who was right now living with her fiancée Lena Luthor and Alex felt she had taken far too much of Kara’s time, time that was better spent with Lena and arranging their future wedding.

Dumping her clothes into the case Alex was packing some of her clothes to go to Midvale when she heard Kara walking into the apartment “Alex… you here?” Kara called out as she walked in carrying coffees and donuts, smiling to herself Alex dumped a shirt into the case before she walked out and joined Kara in the living room.

Sitting the donuts and coffee down Kara turned and smiled as she saw Alex walking in from the bedroom “Hey Kara, what you doing here?” Alex asked as she walked over to her adopted sister and pulled her into a tight hug, Kara groaned heavily as she held onto Alex tight, pulling back Alex looked confused “What’s wrong?” she asked concerned, Kara had squeezed her tight and yet it felt… human.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Lena made me something” she pulled back the sleeve of her cardigan that was over her yellow dress and revealed a metal bracelet with a chunk of Blue Kryptonite attached to it “So I wanted to come over and give you the tightest hug possible without worrying that I would break you” she said, smiling adorably Alex pulled Kara into her arms and squeezed her tight, Kara groaned but enjoyed the squeezing nonetheless, pulling back Kara look more seriously “Also, I got your text saying that you’re going to Midvale?” she asked.

“I am” Alex answered as she picked up one of the styrofoam cups of coffee.

“If it’s tough for you to be alone, you can come stay with me” Kara offered as she looked at Alex.

“Kara, I have taken too much of your time” Alex argued as she looked at her sister with a sad smile “You need to focus on your wedding plans with Lena” she said.

“The wedding plans can wait Alex, you’re my sister and far more important to me” Kara answered.

“Don’t let Lena here you say there, she might get jealous” Alex answered with a smirk before she became more serious “Look Kara… you’ve been there for me since Maggie left, for the past 3 weeks you have been coming over mine but now Lena needs help with the wedding plans” she said.

“How long will you be gone for?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex.

“Only for about 2 weeks then I’ll be back” Alex answered as she kissed Kara’s cheek “I promise” she said.

“Will you still be my maid of honour and give me away?” Kara asked, knowing the wedding wouldn’t be right without her sister there.

“Of course I will” Alex answered as she pulled Kara into a tight hug and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek, soon Alex returned to her bedroom as Kara left and headed back home to Lena who she had been dating and proposed to after the Daxam invasion but ever since Alex and Maggie broke up Kara has been focusing her attention of Alex but now Kara needs to focus on Lena which was another reason why Alex was heading back to Midvale alone.

Midvale:

Alex pulled up outside the house where she grew up with Kara, there was a lot of happy memories here with Kara and Eliza, opening the door Alex made her way to the trunk and opened it up, grabbing her bag inside the trunk Alex pulled it out and slammed the trunk lid down, walking towards the house Alex stepped up onto the porch just as Eliza stepped outside.

Wrapping her arms around Alex tight, Eliza closed her eyes and squeezed her daughter as tight as she could as Alex sank into the hug and closed her eyes, squeezing her mom just as tight before they made their way inside, Eliza went to the kitchen to make them a cup of coffee whilst Alex went to the bedroom and unpacked her stuff, once Alex went back downstairs she cried into her mothers arms.

Kara called up that night to see if Alex made it home okay.

The next day:

Alex awoke in bed feeling much more lighter than she had before, she felt a little happier though she was still depressed about losing Maggie, getting out of bed Alex looked at her phone and smiled when she saw she had a text from Kara; _Kara: Miss you, come home soon and I love you big sis._ Alex smiled and she sent a replied _Alex: I miss you too, love you too little sis._ Getting out of bed Alex went into the shower and washed before getting dried and then got dressed.

Heading downstairs Alex could hear her mother moving about in the kitchen and with a smile Alex continued to descend the stairs until she reached the bottom, poking her head into the kitchen Alex spotted Eliza standing by the counter, her back towards Alex whilst wearing a white cardigan and very tight jeans, gazing at her mother Alex’s eyes roamed down to Eliza’s ass in those tight jeans and she felt the familiar stirring of her cock getting harder, biting her lip Alex suppressed a groan as her eyes roamed her mother.

Unable to stop herself Alex’s thoughts began to reply some fantasy’s she had not had since she was a teenager, when she was 17 years old Alex had always been attracted to her mother and every fantasy she had always involved her and her mother having sex in the bedroom, in the kitchen and in the shower, shaking the images from her head Alex smiled and stepped into the kitchen.

“Morning mom” Alex greeted as she walked in wearing jeans and her blue plaid shirt.

“Morning sweetie, sleep well?” Eliza asked as she turned and pulled Alex into her arms, Alex closed her eyes and breathed in her mother’s sweet scent and she could feel her cock hardening again _‘Shit I need to calm down’_ pulling back Alex smiled and nodded her head in response.

“I did, thanks for letting me stay here mom” Alex replied as she looked at her mouther

“Want some coffee?” Eliza asked as she turned and walked over to the coffee pot.

“Yes please” Alex answered .

Alex’s eyes roamed over Eliza’s body as Eliza opened one of the cupboards above and reached up to get the mugs and Alex bit her lip hard, getting the mugs out of the cupboard Eliza set the mugs down and Alex’s eyes continued to roam Eliza’s body, feeling her cock getting harder and her jeans growing more uncomfortable Alex’s eyes roamed Eliza more before she sank into one of her fantasy’s.

**_ Alex walked up behind Eliza and wrapped her arms around Eliza tight, pressing her body against Eliza’s back Eliza purred when she felt the hardened bulge of Alex’s cock through their jeans, arching her back Eliza leaned her head to the side and moaned “Alex” she whispered as Alex leaned in and started to kiss Eliza’s neck, her hands moving up and grabbing the cardigan. _ **

**_ “Alex” Eliza moaned more as she pressed her ass against the bulge of Alex’s cock, grinding her ass against Alex who groaned in response, biting down on Eliza’s neck Alex ripped the cardigan open and began groping Eliza’s breasts. _ **

“ALEX!!!” Eliza called out causing Alex to jump back, thankfully the counter in between them concealed Alex’s throbbing erection, Eliza stood on the other side of the counter looking concerned “Alex… sweetie you okay?” she asked worried.

Alex smiled “I am fine mom, just… just missing Maggie” she said, nodding her head in understanding Eliza handed her a mug of coffee and Alex turned and scurried into the living room, Eliza stood there for a moment and smirked, biting her lip Eliza looked Alex over as she walked away before turning around and grabbed her own mug of coffee, Alex had been on her mind ever since Eliza caught a glimpse of her daughter’s cock when Alex was 18.

Tonight, Eliza would make Alex’s favourite.

That night:

Eliza and Alex had finished their meal and Eliza was doing the dishes, Alex had asked if her mother wanted her help but Eliza said not, so instead Alex was looking at pictures on the counter of her and Kara together with Eliza and Jeremiah and then just Eliza after Jeremiah faked his death, Alex still felt bad about what she had said to Kara but Kara forgave her as she always did.

But Alex still feared a time would come where she would cross the line and Kara wouldn’t forgive her, she couldn’t go through life if Kara hated her, taking a deep breath Alex smiled as she looked at the pictures when Eliza spoke up “You’ve grown into a beautiful woman Alex” Eliza said, biting her lip Alex looked away from her mother as her cheeks heated up from Eliza’s compliment.

Eliza watched her daughter with a smile though her innermost thoughts were coming up with many fantasy’s all of which were nothing motherly about it but instead all her fantasy’s was xxx rated, watching Alex for a moment Eliza dumped the towel onto the side, turning to her daughter Eliza snapped her thoughts out of the fantasy, the urge to walk to her daughter and pounce on her, have her daughter fuck her hard against the wall.

Walking to the couch Eliza and Alex sat down together and began looking through the photo album of Alex as a child to her teenager years all the way to today, Alex and Eliza sat there as Eliza began running her fingers through Alex’s hair, Alex smiled as she leaned into the couch as Eliza pointed out each picture after another and walked down memory lane which made them both laugh and cry.

Soon Eliza made a bold move, slowly she leaned in and she pressed her lips to Alex’s cheek, Alex’s breathing caught in her throat as she closed her eyes, feeling her mother’s lips on her cheek but then Eliza did something else, parting her lips she let her tongue brush against Alex’s cheek, sitting there with her grip tight on the photo album Alex’s heart sped up as she felt her mother’s lips and tongue, it was all it took to snap Alex’s last semblance of control.

“Fuck it” Alex growled as she tossed the album to she side and turned her head, surging forward Alex’s lips collided with Eliza’s, their kiss was rough, full of aggression and lust as Eliza’s let out a gasp followed by a moan as she returned the kiss, sitting their on the couch both mother and daughter made out, kissing aggressively as they tugged at each other’s clothes.

Eliza shifts about and straddles Alex’s lap but soon Alex rolled them flipped their positions and pinned Eliza down, the bulge in her pants pressing again Eliza’s centre, shivering and moaning Eliza pressed her hips up to increase the friction as Alex ground her hardened cock that was bulging in her jeans against Eliza’s clothed centre.

“You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” Alex asked with a lustful whisper, loosening Eliza’s jeans Alex slipped a hand inside and Eliza bucked and gasped as her eyes fluttered shut, Alex purred into her ear “Fuck, you’re so wet for me mom” she whispered “So wet for your daughter’s cock” teased her as her fingers brushed over her mother’s soaked pussy lips, her thumb grazing Eliza’s clit.

Eliza could only nod her head, whimpering as Alex’s fingers grazed her swollen clit Eliza wrapped her legs around her daughter’s hips as Alex’s fingers continues to stroke her clit “Oh fuck” Eliza whispered as her eyes rolled and her eyelids closed, her hands running through Alex’s hair before pulling her daughter into another aggressive make out.

Tongues and teeth clashing aggressively as their hands clumsily grabbed at one another, without breaking the kiss Alex stood up and pulled Eliza with her, keeping her arms and legs wrapped around her daughter tight, Eliza allowed Alex to carry her up the stairs with her hands on her mother’s ass.

Kicking the bedroom door open Alex stepped inside, setting her mother back down on her feet Alex kicked the door shut behind them without breaking the kiss, soon their clothes were stripped from their bodies or should I say they were ripped off each other like animals, pushing Eliza onto the bed Alex smirked as Eliza giggled as she looked at her daughter “So eager” she purred.

Soon Alex removed her boxers and Eliza’s mouth went dry and her pussy started to drip with arousal, Alex was big, so much bigger than Eliza’s husband, biting her lip Eliza watched as Alex crawled onto the bed, shifting onto her knee’s Eliza gripped Alex’s cock with both hands, licking her lips Eliza wrapped her mouth around Alex’s cock, a groan escaped Alex’s lips.

Soon all memory of Maggie was gone and her mother dominated Alex’s mind, Alex groaned as she gripped Eliza’s hair, watching her mother sucking on her cock, Eliza’s head bobbed along Alex’s thick cock, sucking and deepthroating it greedily making Alex groan more “Oh mom!” Alex whispered as she watched her mother sucking her cock, Eliza pulled back and grinned as she watched her daughter’s cock leaking pre-cum.

“Ohhhhh fuck, you’re so big” Eliza whispered lustfully as she gazed up at her daughter’s eyes before she wrapped her mouth around Alex’s cock, choking on it Eliza bobbed her head as Alex gripped and pulled on her hair “Shit… I’m… I’m going to cum!” Alex whispered as she gazed down at her mother and watched the older blonde taking her cock eagerly, soon Alex arched back and she let out a loud groan as she came hard.

Her cock throbbing and shooting thick ropes of cum deep into Eliza’s waiting mouth, Eliza’s moaned as she tasted Alex’s cum that shot into her mouth, soon Eliza pulled away and Alex pushed her back and pinned her down on the mattress, Alex’s cock pressing against Eliza’s dripping pussy and their faces inches apart, leaning in Alex kissed Eliza deep as she plunged her cock deep inside Eliza’s cunt.

Arching back and breaking the kiss Eliza let out a loud cry “FUCK!!! YESSSSS!!!” she dug her nails into Alex’s back as Alex plunged deep until she bottomed out, Eliza’s cunt squeezing her daughter’s cock tight as she stretched around her daughter’s thick girth, Alex pulled to a stop and looked into her mother’s eyes, Eliza nodded her head telling Alex to keep going, moaning as Alex began to move.

The bed squeaked and the headboard bumped repeatedly against the wall as Alex’s built up a rhythm, grunting with every thrust she gave as her cock pistoned inside her mother, Eliza dug her nails into Alex’s back as she lay there, their faces inches apart as Alex and Eliza looked into each other’s eyes, Eliza arched her back and Alex sank her teeth onto Eliza’s neck.

Picking up the pace Alex pistoned her cock harder and faster inside Eliza who took every inch, her walls clenching around Alex’s thick rod as it slammed inside her, their climax building until Alex groaned, her throbbing cock releasing her load, shooting thick white ropes of hot cum deep into Eliza’s cunt and filling her as Eliza arched her back and screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

Panting heavily Alex and Eliza remained unmoving before they began their heated make out session, Alex and Eliza went on for many rounds that night, both building up a sweat as Alex fucked her mother aggressively, losing count how many times they had both climaxed, fucking in every position known until they finished off with Eliza riding Alex like a cowgirl until they had both climaxed.

Panting heavily Alex and Eliza collapsed onto the bed soaked in sweat and cum, holding onto each other tight Alex and her mother fell into a peaceful sleep.

Both vowing to take what happened to the grave, neither of them wanted to lose Kara.

But this wasn’t the last time they had sex, over the course of Alex’s 2 week stay Alex and Eliza had sex every night.

Until the day Alex went home and met Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Also the requester is over there *points and starts to hand out pitchforks and burning torches* 
> 
> Have fun *Runs away*


End file.
